


Enjoy The Silence

by RagaMuffinSundrop



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagaMuffinSundrop/pseuds/RagaMuffinSundrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine has always preferred actions to words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> The list of things RagaMuffinSundrop owns:  
> 1\. Mischievous cat named Raxacoricofallapatorius who thinks she's a dog.  
> 2\. A Doctor Who backpack, minibackpack and minibag.  
> 3\. A TARDIS jewelry box.  
> 4\. A Dalek Keychain  
> 5\. A Doctor Who Lunch Box.  
> 6\. As many Doctor Who novels as I can find.
> 
> Notice that Doctor Who (2005) is nowhere on the list. I don't own it but wouldn't say no if someone wants to give me Nine.

Rose had been with him long enough that she'd understood the Doctor didn't use words too often. He prefered actions to words.

Their first date was a prime example. He didn't tell her that he was romantically interested in her, at least not right away. Instead he'd taken her by the hand and lead her deeper into the TARDIS. The room they entered wasn't one she'd remembered seeing before but that didn't surprise her. She was sure there were still rooms she'd never seen yet as well as rooms she knew the wondrous ship added on a whim. In this room was a large screen and a table set for two. When Rose looked at the Doctor questioningly he simply gestured for her to sit at the table. Deciding to play along Rose moved to the table and sat down allowing the Doctor push her chair in before joining her across the table. Once they were seated he addressed the TARDIS.

"We're ready."

No sooner had he spoken than the screen in front of them lit up with a movie. It was what her mother would call a classic and that was one of Rose's favorites. She looked at the Doctor curiously. She knew they'd talked about anything and everything but she didn't remember ever telling him that she was fond of this movie. Seeing her watching him the Doctor tapped one long finger against his temple before gesturing that she should be watching the screen not him. Rose decided to relax and enjoy where ever this odd night was going to take her.

About halfway through the movie the images on the screen paused and the Doctor turned to face Rose.

"Hungry?"

At Rose's nod he spoke out loud.

"Jack."

"Good evening folks, my name's Jack and I'm here to service you." Jack said with a wink as he pushed a cart full of dishes into the room.

"Behave." The Doctor scolded him without real heat.

"I thought I was." Jack complained looking more amused than offended.

He winked once more at Rose before pushing the cart out of the room leaving the two of alone again.

"You want to explain what's going on now, Doctor?" Rose asked confused.

"Dinner and a movie." The Doctor said as if this sort of thing was routine for them.

"Why?" Rose asked still confused.

The Doctor's response was muffled and even in the dark of the room she could see that he was blushing.

She almost asked him to repeat himself when her brain caught up with her ears and she realized what exactly he'd said.

"Seemed like a good idea for a first date."

The first time Rose told the Doctor that she loved him he didn't respond, at least not verbally. He hugged her tighter, his eyes grew light and he gave her a soft smile before pressing a tender kiss on her lips. He didn't speak and she didn't need him to do so to know how he felt. Still, she was pleasantly surprised to walk into her bedroom and find a gift from the Doctor on her bed. It was a book titled 1000 ways to say I love you. His actions really were far louder than words.

When he asked her to marry him, words would have been nice. Perhaps even expected. Instead of words, he took her on a tour of churches, temples and other holy buildings and taught her about the marriage ceremonies that each culture followed. He never directly asked her to marry him. Rose having had years to get used to his way of doing things caught on quickly and interrupted him long enough to inquire about the possibility of heading back to the council estates so she could go wedding dress shopping with Shireen and Jackie. Genius that he was, the Doctor realized she was saying yes to his unanswered question.

Now, Rose was taking a page out of her husband's book. She just hoped that when she requested that he take her to Parnia, a planet that catered to pregnant women that he would understand what she was telling him without words.


End file.
